


mythical

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [181]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Faun Rayla, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Rayllum, alternative universe, its important, read the notes, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum had never missed a meeting with her.





	mythical

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before you read, I have something important to say.  
> I’m so disappointed by a part of the Rayllum fandom. We are becoming toxic and a person named MikeMcGeeArt is now a victim of targeted harassment. He colored an aged up Rayllum drawing on his nsfw account, tagged nsfw accordingly and everything. Then, a person “called him out” for “showing nsfw of underage characters”. Mike is the creator of Rayllum month that will start tomorrow, but the person that “called him out” has CANCELLED Rayllum month FOR HIM and started their own, while also saying stuff like “I, single handily saved the Rayllum fandom”. That is not okay behavior, especially since that person encourages harassment of him, and the people aiding with him.  
> I side with Mike and I’m going to participate in his version of the Rayllum month. He did not deserve what he got, and I refuse to let the Rayllum fandom become toxic.

There was nothing more calming than walking through the forest in early fall. Listening to the sound of walking on the ground, twigs breaking once in awhile, while looking at the tree crowns above your hair, leaves slowly getting rid of its green hue, to be replaced with a mixture of red, brown and yellow. Those colors would soon also cover the ground, when it was time to fall.

Yes, the forest surely was something special.

But, even though the forest was magical beyond words, it was nothing compared to the reason he was there in the first place.

_ Her… _

He saw the familiar rock, placed next to a large tree, green moss growing on the side of its rough surface. He sat down, and waited. She would arrive any minute, she always did, had never missed a date since their first meeting that long time ago, so long that it felt like it was from another lifetime.

A few minutes passed, and the young man relaxed, enjoying the fresh air, and the calming aura of the forest.

Then she was there.

Rayla.

The faun gracefully appeared between the trees, making no sound as her cloven hooves met the ground. Her long white hair was shining, and her furry ears twitched. On top of her head, were the purple antlers Callum had gotten familiar with.

A smile grew on his face, like it always did when she appeared.

He would treasure these meetings for the rest of his life, because Rayla was something special.

He loved her more than words could imagine, this mystical creature of the forest had stolen his heart long ago, and he wouldn’t want to change a thing.

So, he spoke up.

“I’m glad that you came.”

She smiled.

“Of course I came. I would never turn down a chance to meet with you.”


End file.
